dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, known as in Japan, is a fighting game based off the anime and manga ''Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama. The game is set to be released on the PlayStation 2 and Wii. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Gameplay Budokai Tenkaichi 3 is said to feature roughly 160 characters, the largest character roster in any Dragon Ball Z game. All previously featured characters are to make a return as well. Of the character total, producer Ryo Mito had originally announced about 20 of which will be new fighters. Ryo has also stated that the game will feature never-before-seen characters made exclusively for this game. The game is also said to feature over 30 stages to fight in. Recently, at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show, Ryo and his translator Yasu stated there will be about 30 new characters and 35 stages in the game. It is not known if this is a change of roster size, or a simple translation error. The Wii version of Budokai Tenkaichi 3 will feature online multiplayer capability. Due to the PlayStation 2's lack of online, Spike has added a new "Disc Fusion System." Inserting a Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi or Budokai Tenkaichi 2 disc during play unlocks Ultimate Battle, a mode featured in Budokai Tenkaichi. Free Battle mode is shown to be making a reappearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. However, Tag Team has been said to be removed, as Free Battle (which provides up to five on five battles, whereas Tag Team only allows two characters per side) could easily be used as a substitute. New gameplay elements Several new features have been added to Budokai Tenkaichi 3. These include: *'Blast Combo' - Players can now kick their opponent into the air and attack them again by quickly teleporting behind them. *'Sonic Sway' - This technique simply allows the player to evade the opponents attacks. Since it takes longer for the attacker to get back into their fighting stance than it does the player dodging the attacks, the attacker is left with an open defense. The one evading can then quickly counter-attack their opponent. However, this feature only applies to physical attacks aimed for the upper part of the body; if the opponent aims for the player's legs, for example, they cannot evade the attacks. *'Z-Counter' - The ability to counter attacks by teleporting behind the enemy. This is a technique seen in the series many times. *'Z-Burst Dash' - An enhanced version of the dash attack from the previous game, this technique allows players to zig and zag as they move at high speed. *The addition of a new day and night system allows certain characters to harness the power of the moon to transform into a Great Ape. *With the addition of the Battle Replay mode, players can now capture all of their favorite fights and watch them again later on. There are also several camera angles you can use to swap views of the battle. *The Wii will no longer use the sensor bar. The game instead will use gestures and will provide a little animation at the bottom left corner of the screen to demonstrate how to perform techniques. *The game's story mode, called Dragon History, has been completely changed from the previous installments. Some cutscenes take place during the middle of a battle, interrupting the fight for a short time while the two characters talk, while others take place during the battle themselves. During in-game cutscenes, dialogue appears at the bottom of the screen as the player fights, and what each character says depends on how the match is going. Who wins and loses causes a change in the story line, essentially making the game a what-if scenario all the way through. The player can also issue one-hit KOs in story mode by dealing the blow used to kill their opponent in the source material. *A new Z-Point system replaces the leveling system from Tenkaichi 2. The more Z-Points a character has, the more Z-items can be equipped. Playable characters Each character in the game is based off their anime counterparts, thier seiyū and voice actors also part-taking in the development of the game whenever possible. Each character has attacks and fighting styles more-or-less derived from the source material, i.e. Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun. Certain fighters also have abilities, or the lack thereof, exclusive only to a small group of characters. For example, each form of Buu is able to slowly regenerate their health over time. Also, Dragon Ball characters cannot fly in the series, and thus slowly descend back to the ground after taking flight in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Reception The game has recieved a 32 out of 40 from the game magazine Famitsu for the Playstation 2 version. The Wii version recieved a 33 out of 40.http://www.the-magicbox.com/game20070927.shtml References External links * Official Japanese site * [http://www.gamespot.com/news/6171184.html?action=convert&om_clk=latestnews&tag=latestnews;title;2 Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GameSpot] * [http://www.wii-volution.com/game-news/atari-announces-dragon-ball-z-budokai-tenkaichi-3.html Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at Wii-volution.com] * [http://search.gamespy.com/products?query=Dragon+Ball+Z%3A+Budokai+Tenkaichi+3 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GameSpy] * [http://www.gamershell.com/search/?q=Budokai+Tenkaichi+3 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 at GamersHell] Budokai Tenkaichi 3